Fifty Shades of Olitz
by OohSheSoScandalous
Summary: Sexy one shots that features TV's Hottest couple. Between President Fitz and Fixer Olivia Pope, they have to display the love for one another without getting caught by members of the white house ;) As they become adventurous in their love making. Disclaimer ** I don't own Scandal; all credit goes to Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

"it's beautiful out here." Olivia said aloud admiring the beautiful scenery of Camp David from on top of the many trees that stood in the area.

"It really is, this is one of my favorite spots to just relax and just to get away from everything for awhile." Fitz replied sitting next to her, his hand resting on the thigh of her jeans, and her hand resting on his. They interlocked their fingers as they both sighed a feeling of satisfaction and relaxation.

It has only been a couple of months since Fitzgerald Grant III had been elected as America's newest President and honestly even through the stress of it all, he found it to be the most rewarding experience. For once in his life he felt happy, for once in his life he felt accomplished, and for once he felt that he had done something right in his life, as he has always been ridiculed by something or someone, namely his father. However, regardless of all of this, one thing was still missing: The intelligent but very sexy Olivia Pope. He felt trapped in his marriage with Mellie Grant, he had love for her, but he didn't love her. It seemed to him as she only loved the power out of all this, although what power can you get out of being first lady?

One thing he was thankful of his wife was that she bore him two children, well, two and a half children. A little boy was on the way. Karen and Gerry were both in their late teens, and off to boarding school somewhere, where their mom sent them off too. He longed to be with them and actually arranged to see them sometime next week. He was so excited he couldn't wait.

Olivia noticed his head down and started to ask what was wrong but she looked down to their interlocked fingers and saw the gold wedding band on his finger. Olivia couldn't help but feel guilty, yes this man had her heart and she loved everything about him; but if she was to be honest with herself- this man belonged to somebody else, and she hated the idea of standing in between the two of them, but hell love can make one do some crazy- well you all have heard of that saying.

"Hey." Fitz nudged Olivia in her shoulder with his interrupting her thoughts.

"Mhm?" Olivia looked up at him ridding her thoughts that clouded her mind away.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked noticing her slight change in demeanor. Olivia chuckled.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Olivia tried to move away from the subject.

"Oh. I see it's a fixer thing huh?"

"Pretty much." Olivia smiled.

Fitz smiled as well he couldn't help but take in Olivia's radiant beauty, something as simple as jeans, simple heels, and a simple white v-neck made him lose his mind. Mind you, how she managed to get up in the tree with the heels on was beyond him, but he appreciated her doing so nevertheless. Fitz noticed her hair tied up into a sophisticated bun with lose curly strands in the front of her face, and thought it was a perfect time to devour the flesh that made up her neck.

Fitz laid his soft lips upon that sensitive flesh and bit it lightly with his teeth; he licked the area all the way down to her collarbone and back up again. He began to suck on the area lightly to avoid leaving a bruise. Olivia leaned her head to the opposite side exposing more of his neck to him loving the sensation he caused her. He enjoyed her scent leaving him in a daze.

"Mhhmmmmph." Olivia let out a satisfied closed-mouth moan while closing her eyes. Fitz felt his erection starting to stand, and he seriously needed her right here, right now. Going all the way inside was going to take way too long. He was a man on a mission. Fitz eventually rose his head up from her neck and grabbed underneath her chin and slowly tilted it to face his direction. Olivia could see the hunger in his grayish blue eyes and couldn't look away. Before she could say something he dived into her luscious full lips tasting them. Their kiss eventually deepened and hardened and became ferocious. Fitz grabbed her lower back pulling her in closer to his mouth. Olivia held onto his shoulder with one hand and the other on the tree's very thick tree branch for balance.

Fitz stuck his tongue into her mouth as she welcomed it; her tongue joined his as they were racing one another and intertwining. Olivia began to pant as it all became too much for her. She put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Fitz, we can't do this."

"We can." Fitz said possessively as he leaned back into her for another kiss, Olivia stopped him yet again, with Fitz becoming slightly annoyed.

"No! It's getting late and I'm sure Cyrus and Mellie are waiting for you back at the white house."

"Are you finished?" Fitz asked indifferently.

"I'm just saying Fitz we-"

"Hey? Will you hush? Talk when I'm finished doing what I need to do." Olivia couldn't help but laughed at Fitz's forceful nature, he was so sexy when he was aggressive, then again when was he not sexy?

Fitz moved closer to Olivia supporting all of his weight on top of Olivia as she fell back into the thick and wide tree branch him on top of her staring at the beauty that lay underneath him. Olivia blushed at his intense staring, as she shook her head. Fitz reached for the end of her shirt as he pulled it above her head and dropped it as it fell to the ground beneath him, her breast held captive in her purple lacy bra. Fitz licked his lips as he outlined her breasts with his index finger instantly causing her nipples to swell under the soft material. He wanted to taste them.

Fitz reached underneath Olivia's back and unhooked the clamp as he removed it slowly and out of the way. He grabbed her chocolate colored breasts with his large hands and squeezed them enjoying how they felt in his palms. Olivia gasped at his touched as she pushed her head farther in the tree's branch. Fitz eventually bent down and kissed them. He engulfed her delicious flesh into his mouth getting a taste of them, making sure to show them both equal and undivided attention. Fitz flicked his tongue lightly over each nipple as her back arched in response. Fitz always knew the right way to handle her body, she didn't understand how a man could be so talented and gifted in so many things. Olivia rubbed her hands through his soft brown curls making a mess out of it as she grabbed him more into her flesh. When he thought her upper body was satisfied he wanted to pay attention to downtown. Fitz kissed from her breasts all the way down her flat tummy leaving wet kiss marks as he admired and took over her body, no spot went untouched.

Fitz sat up to unbutton her jeans that showed off her beautiful curves so nicely. Olivia grabbed his hands to stop him.

"What now?"

"Fitz here? We are in a tree for God's sake." Olivia loved the idea of Fitz thinking he could just about take him anywhere, but they are in a tree, this was pretty dangerous; if one falls, shit, they both fall!

"Livvie, we will be fine, do you see how wide this is, I could fit you and a couple of other women on this branch."

Olivia mouth opened as she shot him the evilest look imaginable causing him to laugh out loud.

"Babe, I'm kidding you know there's only one woman for me!"

"That's what I thought you said." Olivia said as she let go of Fitz's hands so they could get back to work, she was still a little apprehensive about it but she wanted- _needed _him badly and she didn't want the puddle of wetness that surrounded her hot core to dissipate. She was so ready for him and all that he had to offer.

Fitz in seconds and in a hasty fashion pulled her jeans off along with her lacy underwear that matched her bra, and shoes that as well fell onto the ground beneath it. Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she was naked as the day she came out into this world on top of a tree about to give it up to the president of the United States; it just doesn't get any better than this. Olivia felt herself starting to shiver not sure if it was from the breeze that started to pick up and rattle the leaves or it was just pure impatience for the sexual encounter she was going to have with this man.

Fitz unbuttoned his white linen shirt and threw it out of the way, as he bent his head down to Olivia. He without warning stuck two fingers into Olivia, as the shock of it caused her to let out a deep guttural moan as her legs instinctively opened further for him. Fitz repeatedly moved his fingers in and out of her wet slit as her walls and her juices grabbed a whole of his fingers. Fitz couldn't believe the amount of moisture that he felt as she was so wet for him. When he felt her walls starting to tighten, he pulled them out and laid his mouth upon her sensitive spot. Causing Olivia to flinch under him, she grabbed her knees as she admired Fitz's mouth game on her.

"Fitz, baby…..mhmmmph, oh god." Olivia moaned out lustfully. God he loved her moans, he enjoyed blowing this special lady's mind. Fitz pulled her by her waist closer to his mouth as he rubbed the front and bottom of Olivia's thighs clenching them tight. Fitz teased her clit with his tongue as he flickered his tongue over it. Fitz then laid heavy kisses on her wetness enjoying how her juices tasted. Olivia loved how Fitz was an unselfish lover; he always tended to her body first and foremost.

Fitz again wouldn't let her go through another orgasm as he interrupted it as he pulled his mouth from her. He once again sat up, this time to unbuckle and pull his rock hard member out of his briefs, his hands gripping it tight as it stood tall, waiting for Olivia to satisfy it. Olivia raised her head to look at it, and dropped her head back down in anticipation of his hard cock hitting the end of her. Wasting no time, with one hand he grabbed and held onto Olivia at her waist and inserted his waiting member into her wet and horny slit, Olivia trembled and whimpered as his dick went into her inch by inch feeling every bit of him. It took a couple of more thrusts until he was all the way inside of her; it has been awhile before them.

"Damn, Livvie you are so tight and wet for me," Fitz groaned as he pounded into her pulsating heat, trying to feel all of her. Olivia wrapped her legs tightly above his waist to pull him in closer to her. Olivia rubbed her heads up and Down Fitz's toned back. She even let one hand dropped down to his ass as she squeezed it feeling the muscle of it tighten and loosen with each hard thrust. He wasn't going very fast, in fact painfully slow, but his strokes on her pussy were hard and deep. Olivia squeezed her walls around his member to heighten the sexual experience for them both as she managed to grind her hips to match Fitz's thrusting rhythm. Even though it was rather cool outside, sweat started to bead upon their foreheads. Olivia gritted her teeth as she whimpered, her eyes tightly closed.

"Fitz, oh honey please, faster..fas…Oh shit!" Olivia cursed; before she could finish her sentence Fitz went animalistic on her body. The perfect mix between pain and pleasure took over her body as she held on for dear life.

"Fitz, deeper, oh yes! Right there, don't stop!" Olivia called out to him. Fitz continued to hit her spot as grabbed one hand and used it for leverage on the tree branch as he pushed harder into her as he could. He admired his livvie's facial expressions that screamed satisfied as her eyelids fluttered and her mouth hung open. He bent down to her neck once more as he teased the area again.

"Come for me Livvie!" Fitz whispered erotically, his warm breath hitting her ear as his face contorted with pleasure and determination to send her over the edge.

"I'm trying! I'm so close, so ….close." Olivia tried with all of her might to speak but was having the energy literally pounded out of her.

Finally, her walls grabbed and held onto Fitz as strong orgasmic waves took a hold of her body causing her to shake uncontrollably as his seed fell into her opening as a result of him coming seconds after she did. Olivia and Fitz both let out satisfied loud moans, as they relieved all of the sexual tension that was built inside of them. Fitz laid his head on her chest trying to labor his breathing. Olivia held onto him trying to do the same.

"Fitz! That was amazing. Oh my God!" Olivia congratulated him.

"I know, I still got it." He winked and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now get off of me so I can get off this tree and put my clothes on!" Fitz laughed as he pulled up his pants and boxers that weren't completely off but were pulled down and helped his Livvie down off the tree, he made sure nobody was looking as he helped her get dressed. He gave her one more kiss on the lips; before they had to separate he hated this part as did she.

"I'm going to miss you!" Fitz pouted.

"I'm going to miss you too, you will see me soon, call me anytime." Olivia winked, as they went their separate ways.

_**TEEEHEEE**_**! You guys like the short segment? I decided to take a break with the drama of my last story and start some sexy one shots, don't worry I didn't leave you guys hanging with the last one (still In the middle of writing that one)! I wanted to try something new! Review and tell me any ideas you would like :D**

***Note sorry it's taking me awhile I'm still out of town and just found access to a computer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another one of my short and sexy installments! ;) **

"Liv, calm down we are going to be fine." Fitz said as he held Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia ignored him as she continued to furiously press the 'open button.'

"Maybe I should try the help button?" Olivia looked for Fitz's approval that didn't exist; he had other things on his mind.

Olivia pressed and pressed the call button to no avail. She let out a frustrating sigh as she dropped her Prada bag to the ground while staring at the closed silver doors. Fitz thought it was really sexy to see a stressed out Olivia Pope. She looked delicious in her all black suit with red pumps. The pants that completed her suit did wonders for her ass, and he loved staring at it each and every time he got the chance to.

It turns out that Fitz snuck away from the White House to spend time with his Livvie at her apartment which was nothing new, however when it was time for him to leave he had to go down the elevator. Olivia thought it would be nice of her to go with him, to see him leave. Then out of nowhere, the elevator stops; jerking their bodies to the front and scaring the two of them like nobody's business. Thank god the light remained intact. In other words, they were stuck; stuck in a very compact room.

Olivia calmed down a bit when she remembered that she had a cell phone, she bent down to pick it up out of purse to dial a number, as Fitz's erection started to climb again from the view. Olivia stood back up and held the phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hang up the phone." Fitz said nonchalantly as Olivia turned around to face him, not at all showing any effort to getting rid of the call.

"Hang up the _damn_ phone!" Fitz now said seriously with raised eyebrows in his deep and smooth voice, but still managing not to raise his tone.

Olivia looked at his face and saw that he wasn't playing any games; she did as told and pulled it away from her ear forcing it back into her purse.

Fitz walked closer to her as she stood there and stared until he got close enough to the point where their bodies were touching, her heart beat rose instinctively when he couldn't get any closer.

"Fitz…." Olivia started to say.

"Quiet." Fitz said in a sulky whisper cupping her face with his large hands leaning in for a kiss. Their kiss started out simple but it definitely didn't end that way. Olivia rubbed both of her hands up and down Fitz's back lost in their kiss. Their kissing became rough causing them to gasp for air in the midst of it all. Their tongues eventually met and raced trying to take up as much room in the other's mouth as possible.

Fitz began to slowly grind his steel member upon Olivia's inner thigh and womanhood letting her know that he was so ready for her. Olivia moaned into his mouth as a response when she felt her womanly area moisten and swell as a result of both his hard cock and his assault on her lips.

Fitz began to walk forward causing her to walk backwards as he slammed her hard, but not hurting her, into the wall of the elevator. Fitz bent his head to now assault her neck with his smooth lips causing her to shiver when she could feel his warm breath upon her.

"Fitz, stop….stop, oh god, the elevator could open up…. any…. minute." Olivia moaned and panted as Fitz was still at her neck getting lost in her scent. Olivia held one hand on the back of his curly brown hair and the other held onto his broad shoulder; if she was honest with herself, hell no, she didn't want him to stop _ever. B_ut why was she the one always so scared about getting caught and that was the farthest thing away from his mind? If they got caught could one imagine what kind of trouble that would cause? With his reputation as president and not to mention everything he loved, everything he lived for would be gone. However, as he has said from time to time again, he didn't care! He would risk it all plus more to run away and be with his Livvie, if they got caught so be it! For the fun of it, Fitz would most likely keep going.

Fitz needed her now; in a hasty fashion he lifted her up by her waist and sat her down against the metal rail upon the wall. Going for the zipper of her pants, she grabbed his hands stopping him in his tracks, like she has done before while looking up into his eyes.

"Why do you do that? You know just as well I do-" a sexually frustrated Fitz started to say but was interrupted by Olivia's index finger on his lips. She hopped down off the rail and walked around so now she was in front of him. A devilish grin started to form on her face that was followed by a seductive bite of her bottom lip. She put her hands against his chest and this time she pushed him hard into the wall causing him to wince from the slight pain and shock of it all.

Now her eyes were the ones that displayed and screamed hunger and impatience. Fitz didn't know what possibly got into her, but he loved it, the more aggressive the better. Olivia stood up on the balls of her feet to give him a peck on the lips and gave him a sly wink. Olivia placed her mouth onto Fitz's neck to lay warm and wet kisses on it as she removed his suit top and loosened his tie. She then began to unbutton his shirt slowly and seductively, as she followed each spot of his chest that appeared with hot and light kisses. Fitz threw his head back loving the feeling and sensations she was causing him.

Olivia eventually made it to her favorite part of his body and licked her hungry lips that quickly noticed his bulge. She couldn't help herself as she rubbed the crotch of his pants letting her hands grab and enjoy the feeling of it before she put her mouth on him. Fitz moaned at the friction it was causing. Usually he would have stopped her by now as he preferred to be in control and be the one to satisfy her, but hell a break or too couldn't hurt.

Olivia undid his belt buckle and buttons causing his pants to loosen and eventually fall a little below his waist, Olivia reached into his boxers with two hands to pull out his throbbing and pulsating manhood. Olivia squeezed and rubbed her soft hands up and down his length. Its size and its thickness never failed to disappoint her as her mouth watered in anticipation to taste him to swallow him if you will.

Olivia repositioned herself from a crouching position to directly on her knees as she bent her head to give the sides of Fitz's cock long licks up and down.

"Fuck, Livvie that feels so good." Fitz said as he spread his legs wider for her. She then rubbed the head of it with her thumb and laid light flicks of her tongue on it that were in a circular motion. Pre cum began to ooze and glisten at the tip of his dick.

"Put your mouth on me baby." Fitz demanded in a baritone whisper. This was one order Olivia didn't mind following as she put her warm mouth around him, sucking him, causing her cheeks to move inward. She bobbed her head up and down his swollen member. She also decided to take this opportunity to use her free hand to tickle and squeeze his balls. Fitz started to grind his hips to be in sync with Olivia's sucking motion. He could hardly contain himself, Olivia's mouth game was out of this world; he was trying so hard to remain standing. Grunts and moans that continued to roll off his tongue were like heaven to Olivia's ears. She loved the idea of satisfying Fitz, she loved him doing all the work, of course she did, but she felt that it was due time she took some control. She stared at him with sexily with her big brown eyes.

Fitz felt himself coming way too close and didn't want to finish without being inside of her, as hard of a challenge it was he managed to pull himself out of Olivia's mouth. Not even bothering to stand back up she lay across the carpet of the elevator and did a 'come here' motion with her index finger; Fitz soon obliged. Little did he know she was nowhere near finished with him. Fitz positioned himself on top of Olivia; she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and rolled them over so that now she was on top of him, straddling him.

Fitz couldn't help but smile at Olivia; he loved every bit of her freaky nature. She gave him another wink as she stood up quickly to remove her shoes, panties, and pants all while gyrating her hips from side to side as a part of her little tease for him. Fitz shook his head knowing that this woman was going to be the death of him, and what a damn good way to die.

Olivia finally made it back to Fitz and grabbed his still hard member and positioned it inside of her warmth as they both let out relieving sighs and moans of ecstasy. Olivia began to ride him, grinding him from front to back slowly allowing the base of his cock to also stimulate her clit. Olivia's eyes rolled back from the euphoric feeling. She placed her hands on his bare chest to help her balance; Fitz grabbed her hips to help her. Suddenly without warning Fitz arched his lower back and stuck himself into her deeper and harder.

"Fitz, shit baby." Olivia whimpered; the shock of his sudden change in movement grabbed a hold of her. Fitz continued his rough movements as he slammed her up and down on her. Olivia's hips bucked against him. Her luscious curls bouncing everywhere. Although her shirt was still on, Fitz could still see her breast move up and down. The pleasure and pain of this became too much for her as she slowly started to rise herself so Fitz wouldn't penetrate her as deeply. They haven't had sex in awhile and she needed to get used to him again. Fitz wasn't having that as he slammed her back down onto him determined to feel all of her.

He moved his hands from her hips to her voluptuous ass and squeezed and kneaded his palms into it.

"Fitz, please…." Olivia begged for him to ease up on her, which was pointless as he was not going to do that. Fitz couldn't help but get rough with her; the feeling of her tightness and wetness clamping down on him was too much of a damn good feeling. Olivia saw his facial expressions and saw that he was so close; he gritted his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed, and let out guttural moans.

Sweat beaded upon her face and neck causing loose strands of her hair to cling onto her hair. Olivia eventually loosened up for him and continued to work her hips against him arching her back. Her eyelids fluttered at the feeling and of the thought of Fitz's member hitting end. Euphoria clouded her mind, when she felt that she was so close. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head her mouth hung open with no sounds coming out as the heavy orgasmic breathtaking waves filled and took over her body.

Fitz finally came as he threw his head back savoring the moment of spewing his seed into her. Olivia was so tired, that she immediately rose off of him. Holding her chest trying to tame her breathing.

Fitz felt bad in that essence of him not giving her an oral orgasm, and decided that she wasn't leaving until she got one. He immediately rolled on top of Olivia and began to put her mouth on her.

"Babe, you don't have to…oh fuck."

Fitz enjoyed tasting her, he continued to please her until her juices spilled out onto his face, and heard her scream his out in pure ecstasy. he got her to this point by doing simple assaults against her clit. She was so thankful for a lover like him, he really didn't have to do that but she knew how restless he would be at the thought of not pleasing her, even though he did!

On a different note, they kind of felt bad for the next person that would walk into that elevator as the sweet smell of their intense love making session stained the room.

When their breathing patterns were back on track they gained enough energy to put their clothes back on. Soon the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened: Perfect timing. With Tom waiting outside patiently he nodded at Olivia as she did the same and smiled.

"Call me tomorrow night Mr. President." Olivia whispered, she knew he loved when she called him that.

"Be by the phone." Fitz winked as he laid one more peck onto her lips and disappeared out of the building.

**These freaks!**

**I Just want to say thanks for the commentary on my last chapter! LOL I'm glad you enjoyed the little tree ….hugging if you will Be plenty more to come ! You all's commentary totally keeps me motivated to write as well as my unhealthy obsession with these two!**


	3. Chapter 3

_What the hell is so funny? _Fitz said to himself staring at Olivia a couple of rows down from him. They were on an airplane to New Jersey, he had an important convention to get to, and coincidentally Olivia had to go to New jersey as well; she had to meet with her client's mother in order to find out more information about the case she was working on.

_Did he just pat my woman on the shoulder? _Fitz said to himself again, his blood starting to boil. Fitz was extremely jealous when it came to his Livvie, which was nothing new, but it was still a funny sight to see. Olivia was giggling at the flight assistant. They look as though they were sharing a good conversation, even as far as flirting; they appeared to be having a good time. Fitz wanted to throw up, only he was allowed to make Olivia laugh like that.

Finally after about thirty minutes, the plane assisstant left Olivia to busy himself with something in the front of the plane. Olivia thought it was perfect timing to go to the bathroom at the back of the plane. She was about to burst, and could have gone a long time ago, but she didn't want to be rude to the plane assistant. She smiled at Fitz when she walked down the aisle passing him but it quickly faded when Fitz didn't return the smile. She could tell he was pissed off, and honestly didn't know what was his problem but she also didn't have time to babysit him.

Ftz turned in his seat to face Olivia's backside as she walked to the bathroom, and he couldn't help but just admire it She was wearing a long sleeve red dress that showed off her curves wonderfully. It wasn't too tight enough, but it was fitted on her perfectly. Fitz felt his pants starting to tighten up on him as he crossed his legs and adjusted himself in his seat. Fitz was frustrated sexually and physically. He needed it to relieve it. Now.

Fitz told Tom whom was sitting next to him that he would be back shortly. Tom nodded as he still kept a look on him. He chuckled because he knew what he was up to. Luckily nobody was on the plane except Fitz, Olivia, Tom, flight assistant, and obviously the pilot.

Olivia washed her hands and turned off the light to the bathroom and clsoed the door behind her. She was walking back to her seat when she saw Fitz coming towards her direction. She tried to walk around him, but it was no avail as he quickly grabbed her by the bend of her arm swinging her and pulling her back into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him.

"Have you lost you-" Olivia tried to respond but Fitz's lips came crashing down onto hers, hushing he rnonsense. He shoved his tongue forcefully down Olivia's mouth as she had no choice but to welcome it. While not breaking the kiss, Fitz forced his weight onto Olivia causing her to back hard into the bathroom counter where the sink was. Fitz left her mouth to taste the skin of her neck. Olivia tried her hardest to push Fitz off of her.

She was not about to have sex in an airplane bathroom; no matter how hot she was for him. Atleast that's what _she _thought. She felt her core instantly raising its temperature and releasing its juices that formed a puddle in her panties, her spot was aching and throbbing it needed to be touched.

"Fitz get off of me, I don't know what your problem is but you need to...oh, oh...shit." Just that fast, her dress was pulled up above her waist, her panties were off somehwere, and Fitz was down on his knees pleasuring her womanhood. Olivia grabbed the back of his head and pushed him farther into her, making a mess of his brown curls.

Fitz loved the way she tasted, loved the way she smelled, loved the way she felt in his mouth. He pulled her clit into his mouth carefully with his teeth and teased the bundle of nerves. He flicked it with his tongue and added small kisses to it. Olivia let out pleased moans in response to his assualt.

He then added his thumb to the sensitive spot and rubbed circles with it. Olivia threw her head back in delight as she felt her legs weaken below her. She held on to the edge of the counter with both hands so she wouldn't fall. Fitz pulled Olivia's right leg and allowed it rest on his broad shoulder as her black pump grazed his back. He held her by her waist and inserted two of his long and thick fingers into her womanly opening.

"God, Fitz." Olivia moaned grinding her hips against his fingers, she was so wet for him, her juices started to pour out on his fingers. Fitz bit his bottom lip, as he looked up at Olivia. She was so sexy to him, her curly hair hung over her shouler, she stared at the ceiling her mouth hung open in response to what he was doing to her body. He _almost_ felt bad for acting the way he did earlier, but he was about to show her just how jealous he could get any second now.

Without warning Fitz quickly pulled his fingers out of her body. Before the time Olivia could figure out what was going on he grabbed her shoulders and turned them around so now that her back was facing him, he grabbed the back of her hair and slammed her body down onto the edge of the counter. Now that her ass was directly in front of his rock hard member. Olivia grimaced from Fitz's forceful nature, and as painful as that was it turned her on even more.

"Ow, damnit Fitz." Olivia cried out.

"Do you want me?" Fitz whispered seductively into Olivia's ear as he bent down abover her.

"What?"

"I said, do...you...want me.." Fitz grinded his erection against her ass, his pants painfully restricting him. Olivia moaned at the feeling of him poking her backside.

"Of course baby." Olivia had no idea why she would he would ask her that, but she was willing to say or do anything just so she could feel him inside of her. It was ridiculous how he had this much control over her body.

"I can't tell, it seems like you wanted that plane assistant too, the way you were flirting with him." Whispered a jealous and baritoned voice Fitz.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me, is that what this is about? I'm held captive in a bathroom of an airplane thousands of feet in the air, just because I was discussing a movie with the flight attendent. Unbeliveable. _Olivia thought to herself, she would have went off on him who the hell was he to tell her who she could and could not have an ejoyable conversation with? But honestly one thing was on her mind, and in his pants.

"Are you jealous because me and the flight attendant were discussing a classic and funny movie, baby you know you are the only one i want." Olivia cried out.

"But he-" Fitz started to say.

"_Fuck_ him, and _fuck _me is that too much to ask for?" Olivia couldn't take it anymore, she wished he would shut up and move on. She loved that Fitz didn't want to share her and was so protective of her, but damn it she was grown!

That's what he wanted to hear, but he wanted to make sure she didn't do it again. Thank god she said something quick, because he couldn't hold on any longer.

He unbuckled and removed himself from his pants in a tight grip and moaned at the stiffness of it, he poked Olivia's horny slit with it not moving an inch inside of her body yet. Olivia whimpered and slammed her hand down hard on the counter in frustration. Why does he do that? It wasn't funny! She got it he was upset; use that pent up energy on her! don't hold back.

"Fitz, please." Olivia begged.

"All of this is mines right?" Fitz said huskily as he slapped Olivia on her bare ass.

"Only yours, baby."

Fitz slowly crept inside of Olivia's womanhood. Olivia let out a long and frustrated moan. It was about time!

"Nobody can do it like me right?" Fitz was getting ridiculous as he pulled all the way out.

Olivia said nothing, she was tired of playing games. Fitz noticed her change in behavior and slammed hard inside of her he knew she had enough and honestly do did he.

"Oh GOD!" Olivia gasped as she was caught off guard by Fitz. Fitz sent long, hard, deep, and fast strokes, into her body, as Olivia's walls held onto him as he instantly found and hit her spot.

"Right there, right there, oh, yes." Olivia whispered loud enough for Fitz to hear her, she loved his rough ways on her body. If this was all it took for him to act a fool she may continue to talk to men in front of him. But she knew better She reached her hand behind her and held onto Fitz's lower back to push him farther inside of her. Fitz gritted his teeth as he pushed as far in her as he could go. She felt so good. Fitz held one hand on the counter, and one hand on Olivia's waist. He leaned over and kissed and licked the sensitve spot of her neck. Sweat took ahold of the both of them. Fitz continued to work his hips against hers, as Olivia did the same. She squeezed her muscles around him some more and spread her legs a little wider for him to gain better access into her. Her face was contorted in pleasure as she felt her walls starring to tighten.

"I'm so close." Olivia barely could manage to let leave her mouth, she was so tired yet so pleased.

"I feel you Livvie, come for me sweet baby." Finally Fitz felt Olivia's wall pulsate around his throbbing cock. The feeling was almost overwhelming as he struggled to push in a couple of more strokes. Olivia screamed his name aloud in pure bliss as orgasmic waves rippled through her exhausted and aching body. Fitz came not too long afterwards as he placed a kiss on the back of Olivia's sweaty neck.

Fitz helped her up from the counter, as she put her panties back on and pulled her dress down, Fitz pulled up his pants and buckled them back up. They grabbed a couple of paper towels to wipe away the sweat from their bodies, trying their best to freshen up. Olivia ran her fingers through he rmessy hair, it wasn't pretty like it was before but she managed.

They exited out of the bathroom at the same time, Olivia winked back at him as she found her seat, Fitz sat back down in his next to Tom.

Tom couldn't help but give Fitz some dap, it must have been something serious.

**Well that's all for now folks; that was so much fun to write about. I got to give thanks to one of the guests who asked for a jealous Fitz, here you go! I love an angry, jealous Fitz such a turn on. Let me know what you think! If there are serious typos I missed I'm sorry, I used wordpad and no spellcheck was available -_-**

**Until next time, and be on the look out for Grant Sex Tape Chapter 14 within the next couple of days! ;)**


End file.
